You Never Kiss Me
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Natsuo's upset. Youji doesn't really care, because bedtime, means bedtime. boyXboy action, slash.


I don't own Loveless. Wish I did though, damn. boyXboy interaction.

* * *

"Natsuo, come to bed. Now." Youji ordered from the mattress.

The redhead was sitting in the window, his fingers curling around his tail. Youji could see that the boy's thoughts were keeping him from bedtime. Their birthdays had come and went this month. Not that Nagisa-sensei would ever think of celebrating the occasions. But the bad tempered Youji didn't really care if his Fighter was milling over getting older, or getting emotional because their Sensei had forgotten them again. In Youji's opinion, he figured being forgotten was something they should get accustomed too. They had once had quite a reputation. Now everyone at school wanted to hear about Loveless and Soubi. Stupid Soubi-san. Youji wanted to hiss just thinking about that man. He didn't mind Loveless though. The kid was kind of cute.

So was Natsuo, especially when he looked depressed.

"It's going to rain."

"Get in bed." Youji ordered again.

The boy obeyed this time. He hopped off the window sill and undressed. Natsuo slid into bed in only his underthings, curling up beside his Sacrifice. Youji didn't know if other pairs their age slept together every night, but he didn't much care either way. He demanded that the redhead sleep with him. Eat when he wanted to. Bathe with him too. It was Youji's way or else, of course. Natsuo knew and obeyed his every word. But the boy had a mind of his own, too. Youji liked this. He wouldn't want some empty vessel like Soubi-san.

"Loveless and Soubi-san kiss a lot." Natsuo said after some time passed in the dark.

"So?" Youji sniffed.

"You never ask me to kiss you."

This surprised the Sacrifice. He had never kissed anyone in his entire life. They had both toyed around…kidnapping Ritsuka-kun's teacher for example. But nothing had come of that. Youji tried to picture Natsuo's tiny lips pressed against his own mouth…would he feel anything? He regretted the death of the older Zeros. They had lost their ears to one another. Youji wondered if they had felt the pleasure that was supposed to go along with something like that. The idea of being a Zero pair was not to sense pain, but would other feelings be dulled as well? The prospect frightened the boy a little.

"Youuuuuuuuuji? You're so quiet."

"I'm thinking."

Natsuo looked up at him. His eye patch became visible in the thread of moonlight coming in from the open window. "What about?"

"Kissing you. I want to try it." Youji said decisively. He was very direct, when it came to his desires.

"N-now?" Natsuo puffed up like a fish.

"Well we aren't getting younger," Youji rolled his eyes. "Now, come here."

The taller boy yanked his Fighter into his chest. His arms laced around the redhead's back. He crushed their lips together like he had seen Loveless kiss Soubi-san during battle. Natsuo kissed back shyly at first, and then he was licking at Youji's mouth. The Sacrifice didn't quite know how to react to this kind of kissing. He let his mouth fall open and felt Natsuo's tongue slip between his lips. It was a warm, wet feeling that Youji instantly liked. He was sensing something else as well-, a strange hot pull in the center of his abdomen. The feeling spread down his thighs and between his legs. Parts of him were stirring and rising the longer he kissed Natsuo. Youji wondered if his Fighter was experiencing the same kind of reactions.

However, before he could even ask the redhead, Natsuo broke the kiss and whimpered. "I'm…kind of hard."

"Reallyyyy?" Youji grinned. "Just from kissing?"

The smaller boy glared a deadly stare. "Shhh…don't tease me."

"You're fun to tease."

"It's uncomfortable."

"Natsuo…"

"Yes, Youji?"

"Can I touch it?"

"Whattttt! Why!" Natsuo yelped. He sat up straight in his Sacrifice's embrace.

Youji covered his ears and fell on his side. "Shut UP! I just want to, okay?"

Natsuo looked at him, unconvinced. After a few moments of thought the redhead nodded an okay. Youji sat back up and stuck his hand into his Fighter's underwear. He felt the boy's small, hard erection bump against his hand. Touching Natsuo gave Youji a taste of his own medicine. His own organ was now hard between his legs. But he wasn't about to clue the other boy in on that just yet. Youji stroked it for a while, enjoying the soft mewling that came out of Natsuo. The member stiffened the longer he teased the redhead.

"Youuuuuji, I want to touch you too," Natsuo complained, breathless, into the boy's ear.

"You never stop complaining." Youji pulled the redhead's hand over and stuck it into his pajama bottoms.

"Hmph! You're hard too…"

"Shut up." Youji commanded and started kissing his Fighter again. He entwined their tongues while each boy groped around blindly in the other's bottoms.

Natsuo broke the kiss again when Youji's hand bumped up against his rear. His face was twisted in a mixture of pleasure and apprehension.

"Touch me there again…"

"Excuse me?"

"It felt good…please?"

"That's gross, Natsuo." Youji made a face. But he slid two fingers over the redhead's small hole.

The Fighter unit twisted in the bed sheets, mewling and moaning as Youji poked at his entrance. He grabbed at his cheeks, feeling around his backside.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Youji grinned.

Natsuo shook his head. "I told you not to say that…"

The Sacrifice glared for a second. "You should take these off too."

The redhead looked appalled. "I don't know…"

"You take baths with me all the time!" Youji screamed, getting fiery because he always did whenever he wasn't immediately getting what he wanted.

Natsuo sighed, knowing he had no real choice. He took his underwear off and dropped them to the side of the bed. His small, hard cock poked his thigh. A strange yearning to touch and rub it prickled through the redhead's body. He started stroking himself, rubbing the organ inside his fist. Youji watched him closely. Seeing it happen made his own erection impossible to ignore.

"Wait…"

The redhead froze. "Yes…?"

Youji stripped off his pajamas and slid between Natsuo's legs. The smaller boy gasped, and nearly toppled to the side.

"You…Y-Youji…? What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure if this will count for our ears, but…" Youji grasped his cock and Natsuo's together in his hands.

"You can have them, you know. My ears. Whenever you want them."

"I know."

Youji stroked their cocks together, grinding the organs into each other. It wasn't long before his hands and both sets of their thighs were covered in a wet, warm, sticky substance.

"Natsuo…lick my hands clean." He grinned widely.

"Uh…b-b-b-ut…it's all sticky!"

"Now."

Natsuo leaned down and licked the white drops off of his Sacrifice's hands until they were clean.

"You're such a good boy, Natsuo." Youji kissed the redhead's ears, which were thankfully still buried amongst his ginger hair.

"That felt really good…" He was still panting softly.

"Did you…really mean what you said?" Youji's heart pounded strangely as he asked. The feeling was foreign…and not very welcome.

"What do you mean?" Natsuo looked up at him from his resting spot on his Sacrifice's thigh.

"Your ears. I can have them?"

Youji could swear he saw the Fighter unit blush. "Yes…"

"You can have mine, too then. I guess."

"Thank you, Youji." Natsuo kissed the boy's inner thigh.

The uncomfortable pangs in his heart only increased as he watched his Fighter unit fall asleep in his arms. Youji wasn't entirely aware of how attached he was to little Natsuo. He just pulled the redhead closer and fell into a nice, dreamless slumber.

- End.


End file.
